Dead Natious Reloaded
by Broken Tourniquet
Summary: If you met someone you loved, Couldn't you protect them even if it meant you died? Even if you had to give up everything even them to keep them safe? isn't that what love is regardless of gender? WARNING YURI. Hecca. Heather X Rebecca
1. Chapter 1 Roulette

AN: To put it simply DNRL is written for Ygure on Deviantart check her out! She is amazing. I am posting it on this from my DA account to make it easier for people to get to :) Enjoy!

* * *

Roulette

"Heather?" The simple woman called on her again. She seemed to space out lately. It wasn't her plan but she did it and didn't notice most of the time. "Ms. Mason are you there?" The short haired brunette sitting in the chair across from her beckoned.

"Hm? What?" She seemed to snap herself back to reality. It had been this way since shortly after she came back from Silent Hill. She stared into the brown eyes of her 'doctor'.

"You where telling me about your father. Christmas day when you where seven or eight." The brunette said calmly. She seemed to be doing her job and was happy this hadn't gone like it did with her last patient. That was a mess and load of paperwork.

"I'm sorry I forgot your name." Heather tilted her head hoping it would help coax her answer out of the other woman. The other woman chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"This session is about you Heather." She sat up. "But my name is Rebecca...Rebecca Chambers." Smiled Rebecca. Heather nodded at the name and began thinking about where she had heard it before. It sounded so familiar...yet so distant almost like Heather herself felt.

"Rebecca huh? Interesting." Heather said aloud and by the look on Rebecca's face she had better start talking or she was going to get a lecture. "That sounds familiar...have we met before?" Rebecca tensed up and shook her head no. "Really? Because I-"

"Ms. Mason." Rebecca started firmly. "Please this is not about me or if we met...now please continue."

"Down kitty." Heather raised her hands up in defense and laughed. "Alright...where was I?" She didn't remember nor could she. It was like her mind being drawn into a blank slate but slowly she didn't mind. She'd rather forget sometimes than remember...it was a haunting that never seemed to go away. It had been almost four years since Silent Hill but it would still haunt her. Sometimes it would be bad sometimes it would go easy on her. That's when she decided lately that she needed some help.

"Christmas day. Your father was making breakfast." Rebecca reminded her. There was something about this Rebecca that made her think twice about what she would say.

"Oh yeah..." Heather looked solemn. It hurt her still to think about her dad. "dad I'm so sorry." She said in her mind.

"What is it?" Rebecca must have been really good to catch onto Heather. She was good at hiding her emotions...really good at it.

"Nothing It's just..." Rebecca gave her a look. But not one of demanding her to continue...and not one begging. But a look of sympathy almost as if she knew that it was painful for her to talk about it. That she to had lost someone so close to her that it hurt. It was a compassionate, sympathetic, and understanding look. "I don't like to think about my dad...that much. Even the good memories hurt to think about. They just end up making me remember he died because of me." Rebecca nodded gently.

"I understand." From the look she still held towards Heather Heather knew Rebecca spoke the truth. She thought it intriguing that she was the first to understand her this well. It was almost...relaxing but she was paid to be like this. It wasn't personal like Heather was thinking it was her JOB.

"You know your a terrible doctor." Heather said with a joking tone. It was meant as a joke but more than likely it would be taken as a serious thing. Quite surprisingly Rebecca giggle a little acknowledging the joke as it was.

"How so?" She asked setting aside her clipboard and pen. Rebecca was now curious as to why the joke arose. But a smile played across Heather's lips after she heard the giggle from Rebecca.

"Well you seem to understand loss way to much. You seem to-" Heather was cut off by a knock on her door and it being opened.

"Rebecca there's a call for you." Said the secretary. "Line two whenever your done."

"Thank you." Rebecca said calmly and nodded. The secretary shut the door and left back to her desk in the front. "I guess-"

"Nah it's okay...I'm kind of tired anyways." Heather caught on and decided that it best if the session ended today and continued on the next appointment. The women both stood and knew it wouldn't be soon before they would see each other again. Heather's appointment where every other day.

"Alright. Our fourth session." Rebecca shook her hand and smiled. "Remember something...Something can only be beautiful when you see what lays beneath the surface." Heather smiled and walked out leaving Rebecca alone in her office. She walked to the phone and proceeded to answer her call. "Hello?" She asked hoping whoever it was was still there.

"Hey." The grumpy yet familiar voice said to her. She let a smile play across her lips as she Listened to the voice. "How is it going?"

"Hi Chris. Just fine...just finished a session." She sat in her office chair and continued to talk. "How's the B.S.A.A.?" Chris gave a gruff sigh.

"Like a girlfriend won't give me a damn break. How's work? Been a year since we have seen you." It must have been Rebecca's intuition but she knew he was smoking and drinking at this moment.

"Well since you guys won't let me join...great almost had a patient kill me the other day though." Chris laughed and she knew he was enjoying himself listening to her drama.

"Kicked his ass?" He asked with an amused tone.

"Actually no. One of my other patients came back to get her bag and found the guy trying to stangle me so she kicked his ass." Chris chuckled again at her. "I was actually impressed. But what did you really want?" She was tired and honestly wanted to be home in bed right now or in the shower which ever came first.

"Well we are arriving there tomorrow and wanted to know where you want to meet up." Silence..."By we I mean I, claire, Jill, and Barry."

"Well...since I probably won't see you guys for awhile...there's a cafe a mile away from the airport. I'll be bringing a friend."

"That's fine. Who is it?"

"A patient. I want to see how she'll do in a group setting. I honestly don't think she needs help but she thinks she does."

"Alright then tomorrow. See ya then bye."

"Bye chris." She said and hung up.

Heather sat silently at her small apartment table eating and listening to the radio. Bring Me To Life by Evanescence played. It was catchy but it was getting to her...she loved the song but it had been replayed so much it was overused. She thought the band was truly unique but she was just tired of the song. It had gotten stuck in her head so much that at randoms times she would hum it or tap the beat of it. She sighed and just continued eating. Pork chops, Cream of mushroom soup, Rice, and Peas. Thankfully her dad taught her how to cook to. Suddenly the phone rang. She jumped up and answered it.

"Hello..." She was almost paranoid but tried to shake the feeling.

"Hi there." She sighed in relief and smiled at the sound of Rebecca's voice. "I'd like to see how you do in an environment. Some of my friends are coming over we're meeting at the Cafe by the airport I would like you to join us."

"Sure. Whatever doc." Heather really wanted to crack a joke or two but she was rather to tired to. Several final goodbyes and she was off the phone and in bed. "Whatever doc? What a stupid thing to say to her." Heather said to herself and covered her head with a pillow. "Wait why should I care? She's my doctor." She didn't know herself. But hey who ever knows until they know? "Goodnight dad." She turned towards the picture of her and her father as she fell asleep.

She always had a soft spot for people that helped her even if they where paid to. She knew it was stupid but sometimes she felt stupid. 'stupid as a mason' was what she would tell herself constantly.


	2. Chapter 2 Glass

AN: To put it simply DNRL is written for Ygure on Deviantart check her out! She is amazing. I am posting it on this from my DA account to make it easier for people to get to :) Enjoy!

* * *

Glass

"Tired?" Heather asked Rebecca as she sat in a chair around the same small table Rebecca was sitting in. Rebecca just shrugged and yawned again. "You should get more sleep then Ms Chambers." Heather took a sip of the coffee she had gotten.

"You my mother?" Rebecca teased. Heather chuckled and leaned back. "Had to stay up and finish an ass load of paper." Rebecca let her paperwork pile up on top of her sometimes so she'd miss days of sleep to catch it up. She knew she shouldn't but she did it anyways. Old habits are hard to break.

"It's still not good for you to do it." Heather felt like her point was coming across. After all she had been told Sleep deprivation wasn't healthy. Rebecca sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Do you need help?" Heather asked quietly. She studied Rebecca's face. "Or did you roll it all up into one big cigarette and smoke it?"

"No wonder I feel off my feet and crazy." Rebecca smiled at Heather. She noticed had her bag with her today as she did most days. Sometimes it bugged her but she was fine with it none-the-less after all she wasn't dating her. People have weird habits that are they're own and you can't really stop that. "I must warn you."

"About what?"

"My friends...they...are a lot to handle." They both laughed at the statement. "Chris is a bit of an ass at times but has a good heart and loves to protect, Jill is a strong woman but she's also extremely stubborn, Barry is...well he's just Barry...oh and Claire is just like her brother except also completely mental...in a sense." Heather chuckled at the last statement. She was awarded a smile from Rebecca.

"So 'doctor' When are they supposed to be here?" Heather had no need to know she just wanted to make conversation. She hardly spoke to anyone and when she did it usually wasn't very polite. Rebecca straightened herself as if she was now getting to business. Heather got ready for a lecture or yelling.

"Soon. Not sure. But listen." Heather's gaze fell upon her eyes. "I want you to act like yourself...don't act any different okay?" Heather simply nodded not moving her gaze from Rebecca's eyes. Rebecca blushed slightly revealing that Heather was fixated on her eyes. "Stairing isn't polite."

"Your really weird for being the kind of doctor you are...I kind of think of you as a friend." Heather told the truth which just seemed to slip out but Rebecca didn't seem to mind instead she seemed happy by the statement. Rebecca smiled at Heather. "Isn't this where you tell me we your not my friend and such?" It was something Heather thought she would get.

"No I consider you my friend." To Heather she found this girl very weird indeed but just smiled. She'd been considered a lot but usually never a friend...a loner? Yes. A freak? maybe. But some people liked freaks. Heather just sighed one week of knowing her and she was already a friend. She could feel eyes staring at her but they weren't from Rebecca's they where from a group walking towards them. A Semi-muscular male, an older male, a red head, and a brunette.

"Okay time's over." Heather got up but Rebecca barely caught Heather's arm by her wrist. "Come on I'm not a people pers-"

"Park it." Rebecca smiled. "I'm your doctor. Have to do what I say." Heather felt uneasy but sat down anyways and her leg shook in anxiety. She really wasn't a people person because she found it really really hard to trust strangers. "Hey calm down." Rebecca told her. It wasn't Heather's fault she just didn't like to be around people to long. "It's okay." Rebecca said finally to annoyed by Heather's leg tapping she slammed her hand down on Heather's leg and Heather quit. "They won't hurt you or anything just don't make Jill or Claire mad and your good." Heather tensed from the comment and Rebecca removed her hand. "Will you stop! Please! I'm here if they dare touch you I'll kick they're asses I promise." Heather eased up slightly. The incoming crowd of people all along the cafe was making her nervous. She could never stay calm in a crowd it wasn't so much anxiety as the need she felt to be alone.

"Hi." Chris greeted the two women with a smile. Heather wanting to get introductions over with stood up and shook his hand where as Rebecca greeted them all with a hug. Chris seemed to stand next to Jill closely almost possessively. Heather sighed and forced herself to smile. She muttered a Hi and Chris laughed. "Hi back at ya. You know we won't bite."

"Chris be nice!" Claire scolded him. Claire smiled at Heather and shook her hand. "Hi I'm the other Redfield." She announced sarcastically but happily. Heather nodded and smiled slightly.

"Barry." The older man shook her hand.

"I'm Jill Chris's better half." Jill chuckled. Heather smirked and nodded.

"Heather...Heather Mason." She spoke back and smiled.

"Heather!" Rebecca yelled causing Heather to awaken from her slumber and jump up.

"Where's the iron pipe?!" Heather asked. Rebecca gave her a highly confused look and heather laughed nervously. "You and Chris where gone so long...I kinda fell asleep. Sorry." Rebecca smiled.

"Yeah..sorry about that. He wanted to get everyone food but wanted to tell him what everyone liked." Heather smiled from the back seat of the car. "So why did you sleep in the back of my car?" She asked curiously. "I mean I'm not complaining because when you gotta sleep you gotta sleep but I'm just curious."

"I don't have a car. You do. it wasn't locked. We're friends. So why not?" Rebecca nodded as she sat in the front seat. To Heather it seemed all logical but Rebecca might think she was a creep now or something of the sorts. It was the last thing she wanted Rebecca to think.

"Okay. So would you like to go home or hang awhile?" Rebecca asked her with a bright smile. Heather shrugged as if she didn't know but Rebecca knew better she knew Heather was to 'tough' to say she was extremely bored and needed someone to hang out with. Rebecca laughed slightly. "Okay have any place you'd like to hang out at?" Heather shook her head. "Well well okay. Hmm...yup I've got nothing either." She smiled again. Heather made her way to the front passenger seat.

"Close your eyes and we'll do whatever the first is that pops into your mind." Heather offered. It was stupid but it was better than sitting around and doing nothing. Rebecca closed her eyes but quickly opened them. "So what is it doc?" She asked curiously.

"Um...well I'm kind of guilty...I need to finish some papers. So we are hanging at my house." She said gently. Chris was a lot to handle especially his temper and sometimes the slightest things will set him off. She was trying not to show how pissed off at him she was and it seemed to be working because Heather hadn't asked what was wrong.

"Or you can drop me off a block before your house I don't want to intrude on anythin-"

"None sense. Hey I might need help I never actually went to school for this thing. I was kind of forced to take the job." Heather raised and eyebrow in curiosity. "Long story maybe some other time." Heather nodded and remained quiet.

The drive there was quiet but it was rather peaceful and calm. Usually the air around Heather was tense and almost scary but the drive there was calm. Heather found it soothing which was a first for her but she didn't say anything. She just sat there casually looking at her Rebecca who wouldn't stop smiling which made her curious. The walk to her apartment door was also quiet but she didn't mind.

"Here we are." Rebecca said smiling. Heather stepped inside and saw it was very luxurious very fancy. "Yeah I can't afford it but it's a long story." Heather nodded and stood there. She was confused as to where she should go or what she should do in the apartment. "Take a seat on the couch." Rebecca laughed as she tossed her keys and jacket aside not caring where they landed.

"Alright doctor." The couch was soft, comfortable, almost like Rebecca seemed but something still told Heather that Rebecca was a little off. "What's wrong?" She asked after Rebecca sat down. Rebecca shook her head but it didn't convince Heather. "I can tell something is wrong what is it?"

"It's just...Chris he has a temper and sometimes the littlest things will set him off and it's ridiculous. His sister isn't even that bad." It was refreshing to Rebecca to have someone to talk to but felt bad about it. "I'm sorry I-"

"No it's okay. Continue."

"Well he decided hey Rebecca lets go to a fast food joint because the other will be hungry in a few hours. So we did but afterwards he's just...I want to strangle him. He thought I was going to try to hurt Jill like I did it in the first place. It just gets to me so much I want to strangle him. I avoid Jill and Chris as much as I can because of this." Heather nodded and gave her a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry It's my drama not yours."

"No It's okay I asked." Heather offered a weak smile.

Heather plopped onto her small couch and sighed leaning her head back. Busy day but it was nice. The best day she had in forever it seemed like. Rebecca was nice and really sweet to her. Her friends where good to they all treated her nicely and she liked that. They where the first people to treat her like a human in a long time. She was exhausted from the walking but it was worth it. She didn't want to waste Rebecca's time with driving her so she decided to walk. She closed her eyes to relax on the couch.

She curled up at the end of the couch as she took her shoes off and relaxed quickly falling asleep almost instantly.

_"Cheryl!" Harry yelled happily picking up his small daughter in his arms. She smiled and kissed his cheek._

"Daddy!" She yelled happily hugging him back. "Finally we can go home?"

He laughed at her innocence and nodded "Yeah we can." 

-

"Slow down!" Rebecca said loudly. Apparently Claire had called her after she got drunk because she had no one else to bother.

"But I didn't do it..." The rest of Claire's sentence was slurred to much to be understood. Rebecca grunted and slammed the phone down.

"Fuck it." She said angrily. "I'm going to bed." She announced to herself and headed to her bedroom. Why always her?

Just because she was youngest didn't mean she could always take they're shit. Infact she was getting more more annoyed about it. She wanted to kill them all metaphorically sometimes. Sometimes she just thought she was usable glass to them.


	3. Chapter 3 Crush

AN: To put it simply DNRL is written for Ygure on Deviantart check her out! She is amazing. I am posting it on this from my DA account to make it easier for people to get to :) Enjoy!

* * *

"Your boring."

"So is your shoes." Rebecca shot back at Heather. Heather chuckled at her. They had been sitting here for two hours for Rebecca to finish some 'last minute' paperwork. she flipped through pages and pages of her clients.

"That didn't make any sense." Heather raised an eyebrow at Rebeccas papers. "I'm not even sure you pronounced that right." Heather had felt a tinge of excitement when Rebecca asked her to come over and keep company.

"I don't have to." Rebecca smirked. She loved playing with Heather like this. It felt like someone she could connect to or even had as much fire as her possibly more. they where almost children sometimes and to Rebecca it was kind of cute.

"What's so tough your just evaluating people." Heather didn't see the problem she could do it quicker. She had seen enough people to know. She figured it was as easy as pie or TV.

"So you think you could do this?" Rebecca retorted. Heather nodded. Rebecca slid her papers over. "Okay tell me what this Guy has and what his problem is." Heather rolled her eyes and looked over the information. she noticed a thin long scar on her neck but paid attention to her eyes rapidly going back and forth across the words.

"He's a wuss." Heather stated as if it was no challenge at all. Rebecca laughed.

"In detail."

"He's a spoiled brat." Rebecca shook her head. "He's been spoiled all his life. He had had no discipline and- yeah your right I couldn't do your job. This is to difficult." Heather said closing her binder and sliding it back to her. Rebecca chuckled and left it alone. "Your still boring." Rebecca kicked her slightly. "But now I emphasize because you have the worlds most boring job." Rebecca shook her head smiling.

"Very funny. what do you do Ms. sarcastic?" It was her way getting to know Heather. When Heather asked her something she usually asked the same to her. Heather held her head in a hand against the table.

"College student. Dad started a silly college fund. Stupid right?"

"No most parents do. It's not stupid. Your actually really smart, smarter than you give yourself credit. Ease up on yourself okay?" Heather nodded and smiled slightly. Her smile caused Rebecca to give her a bigger smile. She had pretty eyes Rebecca noted. "We are going to hang out with Claire. She said she wanted to."

"But it's been a month since they've been here..." That was true. But Claire still stuck around due to her brothers orders but she didn't know it. Rebecca shrugged at her and yawned. "Wow I didn't know I was that boring.

"Oh shut up." Rebecca smiled and rolled her eyes. It was almost curious why she smiled more since she'd befriended Heather. She never put to much thought into it though. She'd never understand was always her conclusion and didn't care why frankly.

"You ever go to college Ms smarts?" Rebecca nodded. "Oh really what for?"

"Medical degrees...technically I'm a certified nurse and could be a doctor if I tried. I finished medical school or was going to at age 18 but then..." Her words seemed to trail off and she stopped. "Anyways I met Chris through being a medic for a special forces unit. That was long ago though in the past." She didn't want to think about the past or the ones she couldn't save.

"Something happened significantly. I can tell because you guys are really close. Chris Treats you like a little sister, Barry about the same, Claire treats you like family, and jill treats you like a past lover or something." Heather was almost jealous of the way Jill would look at Rebecca but she would stop and pay attention to something else. She knew she had a shirt temper and wouldn't risk loosing it.

"Hmm yeah complicated past I guess." Rebecca said staring at the table. It was hard not to think of it. Of everything she went through and how broken things got. Heather squeezed her hand giving her reassurance. She looked up and smiled at Heather.

"Well God damn Rebecca." Claire said rubbing her heard after she took the hit from Rebecca. "I was just saying I can you have a thing for her." Rebecca put a hand in her hip and gave Claire a stern look. Claire sighed as they exited they exited the jewelry store with Chris's to find Heather sitting by herself.

"I don't know what your talking about." Rebecca denied. She noted the way Heather had her legs crossed. As soon ad they're eyes met Rebecca looked away. Claire opened her mouth to say something but thought best to let it go. Maybe Rebecca was guilty of having a crush on Heather but all her tiny advances seemed to show that Heather was clueless about her flirts or advances she unconsciously made. she would only notice later and it would make her feel guilty.

"Have fun?" Heather asked sarcastically. Rebecca giggled slightly.

"Would have been better if Rebecca hit the damn man instead of me!" Claire Complained but ducked another hit from Rebecca. "Hah!" She said triumphantly and smirked as she sat down.

"I have to go do something want to come Heather?" Claire chuckled. "Knock it off pervert! your acting way to much like your brother today." Claire just smiled and nodded.

"It's called strong painkillers Hunny." She was given an odd look by both women. "Hey...don't ask long story short I was helping Leon on a mission and got injured on the job!" She defended. "This shit makes me loopy for real doc. My doctor said it was normal." She shrugged. Heather nodded unsurely.

"Want me to help?" Rebecca asked. Claire nodded. "Take half a dose retard." Claire laughed and nodded.

"I am no retard. I'm a redfield there's a difference." Claire said giving Rebecca a bright smile.

"Sometimes I wonder."

"Um...you go ahead. I'll stay here." Heather finally spoke up. She was confused about the conversation that just happened. She wasn't sure what she missed.

"Okay. I'll be back." She smiled at Heather. Heather Turned her slightly as she walked away to keep from watching her walk away. She looked at Claire who was smiling rather oddly.

"what?" It was an instant answer she usually gave. Claire shook her head.

"You two got something going on." Claire smirked.

Heather laughed loudly. "No." She said rudely. Claire shook her head yes. "Says five year old field over there." Claire sighed. But it did leave her mind wondering what Claire knew.

"Fine but Rebecca definitely has a crush on you." Heather froze giving her a shocked look and rubbed her neck nervously. "Oh come on! Anyone can tell! She sits there and stares at your eyes and face smiling all the time. She even-" Heather covered her mouth with her hand.

"This isn't gossip girl thank you very much!" Claire was definitely being alot to handle today.

"You better treat her right!" Heather rubbed her forehead and looked at Claire. My her annoyance tolerance was short today. "Take her out and treat her like she's your world."

"Oh God." Heather said to herself. "For lord sake." She felt the bit of anger build a little.

"She's amazing so treat her like that!" Claire didn't really know what she was saying at the moment either. But a Redfield never quits...ever... As heather opened her mouth to deliver a frightful comeback Claire interrupted her. "But I have to go and get this back to my brother. See ya later Missy!" Claire said waving her goodbye and trotting off. Heather looked back down at the table and sighed in relief.

"How the hell does Rebecca put up with the-" She was cut off by a figure standing in front of her casting a shadow. She looked up to find Rebecca shaking her head and smiling with a hand on her hip. Heather tried not to let her eyes flicker any sign telling Rebecca that she thought she looked pretty in the light like that.

"I Have a long past with them is how. Do you talk to yourself a lot?" Heather nodded as she casually sat down in the chair across from Heather at the small table. "Just wondering. It's a bit cute when you do it." Rebecca smiled as she looked at Rebecca's confused face and waited for a reply.

"Hey-" Heather was about to ask her up right if she liked her but decided against it. After all her father told her over and over never ask a woman a personal question if you don't want a harsh answer sometimes. Rebecca mumbled a hhmm. "Um...I've been having nightmares," Instead she decided to change it to something that has been bothering her. "Lately and they're bugging me. It's always in my apartment and it never lets up...I see my father everywhere and it's like he draws me to bathroom I see his reflection in the water and I touch the water gently and pull away but as soon as I do a pair of hands shoot up from the water dragging me in and the water changes to blood, then I wake up with the feeling of having hands around my neck."

"Well...that's a little..." She gave a bewildered gaze. She herself couldn't understand it but then again she was never good with dreams herself. She ever hardly understood her own especially after Raccoon. "I suggest you get a couple of days out of your apartment go stay with a friend! For four or so days. Should be good for you." Rebecca smiled again.

"Well I would but I only have one friend which is you." Rebecca laughed jokingly. "No joke. Really you are! Oh besides the rat I have as a pet."

"Oh okay well the- wait what?!" Rebecca looked surprised oblivious to the joke.

"I was joking. Calm down sweet stuff." Heather winked and chuckled.

"Anyways come stay with me for a little bit! It'd be good to have someone else around. I have a few days off work and I hate being alone."

"Thanks but I couldn-"

"It wasn't a suggestion Cheryl. Your going to even if you don't want to." Rebecca commanded in a happy tone. Heather sighed.

"Sure why not. Will I be forced to a ball and chains to?" Rebecca smiled. "Oh god I don't want to know where you-"

"Chill! I was joking." Rebecca laughed. "It's cuffs not chains." Heather looked taken back. "That was a joke to! Sheesh! Ms. Sarcastic!" Rebecca slumped back with her eyes glued to Heather and a smile on her face.

"Oh okay. Well...it was a nice thought..." Rebecca kicked her and they both laughed. "Well then are you going to make me do much of anything else today?"

"Not just thought it would be nice to hang out."

"Oh well. I have to go to work in an hour. I work at your local Burger king. Have to till I'm finished with college yay me." She sarcastically clapped.

"Okay then I'll drive you!" Heather was about to protest. "It's an order."

"Funny joke."

"Thank you. I thought so." Rebecca smiled again.


	4. Chapter 4 Para

AN: To put it simply DNRL is written for Ygure on Deviantart check her out! She is amazing. I am posting it on this from my DA account to make it easier for people to get to :) Enjoy!

* * *

Heather growled to herself as she heard a knock at the door. She struggled to get up and answer after all her bed was so damn comfortable. But surely she got up stumbling over things to the door. "God damn it!" She yelled as she stubbed her toe on the small table. But she opened it to find a surprise standing there.

"Hit there sweet stuff." Rebecca said and winked. Heather gave her a sleepy look. "Oh did I wake you?" Heather nodded. "Good! Better me than someone else. Nice uh... Pajamas."

"Teddy bears. Got a problem with them being on pajama pants?" Rebecca giggled and shook her head. "So I suppose a plain grey t-shirt is okay to?" Rebecca nodded. "Okay ms. Smarts what do ya need?" Rebecca put a hand on a hip and smiled.

"I told you you needed to spend a couple of nights away from this place. So get your stuff your staying at my place. And don't say a word. This is also your punishment for breaking my small glass figure."

"By waking me up at two in the morning?" Rebecca nodded. "I told you I was sorry!" Heather exclaimed. It really was an accident and figured that Rebecca just used it as an excuse to see her. Or maybe Rebecca just wanted company and was to afraid to ask. "Fine then let me get dressed and grab some stuff pain in my-"

"Ass? As long as it's your ass." Rebecca giggled noticing Heather's red cheeks but smiled after Heather slammed the door. It was something adorable to see Heather embarrassed. Just made her want to squeeze Heather like she was a teddy bear or a stuffed animal. It was kinda funny to think about actually doing it to Heather. Heather would put up a fight and probably wouldn't give in. She was as stubborn as could be but Rebecca liked that about her. To think about it she didn't find much she disliked about Heather.

Rebecca crossed her arms and waited for Heather. Someone was coming down the hall. Rebecca felt uneasy when she glanced at him or whoever it was. They had there hands in there pockets with a hoodie on and walked rather slowly. Almost to slowly. "alright let's go." Rebecca jumped a little. "Scared you?" Heather smiled. Rebecca looked back down the hall but saw no one. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah let's go." She looked at heather and gave a nervous smile but shook the thoughts from her head. Maybe it was just paranoia seeping back...She hadn't felt Paranoid in a long time but now she was feeling paranoid. Heather touched her arm. Rebecca looked at her and smiled. "No more stalling get your ass in my car." She snickered and pushed Heather down the hall.

"I can walk ya know!" Heather complained. Rebecca laughed. Heather reached behind her and grabbed one of Rebecca's hands and pulled her to the side and Rebecca shook her head smiling. "what?"

"Your holding my hand. Can I have it back please?" Heather looked down and realized but didn't let go. "Uhh hello...earth to Mason!" Rebecca exclaimed and saw Heather staring at her. "hey..." She was zoned out.

Everything was...changing. Like it was glitching in and out with another place, a rusted place, a sad place. Heather's grip on Rebecca. A demonic place...Silen-

"Heather!" Rebecca yelled snapping Heather's focus on her. Everything was normal now...it was fine. "You okay?" Heather nodded. "Are you sure?" Heather nodded again and tried to walk away but Rebecca grabbed her arm. "If something's wrong you can tell me." Heather nodded and gave a genuine smile and just continued to walk. Rebecca wanted to tell her not to shut her out to let her in because it's worse if your alone. But Heather had been alone all her life and there was a lot of sadness and loneliness in her eyes and Rebecca was determined to break that.


	5. Chapter 5 Empty

AN: To put it simply DNRL is written for Ygure on Deviantart check her out! She is amazing. I am posting it on this from my DA account to make it easier for people to get to :) Enjoy!

* * *

The air was cold and she couldn't help it but watch as her breath was formed into an icy cold breezed. Walking through the cemetery she was at peace somehow. She usually was especially since the dead never judged, never cared, never hurt, and they never cried there was a special comfort about it. She got up early this morning so she wouldn't have to explain to Rebecca where she was going and why. She hated explaining her actions. This was something she always felt the need to do alone. Rebecca was the only one to actually be in her life. She didn't worry though because she left Rebecca a note.

The crisp clean cold air was almost refreshing to her. She closed her eyes as she stopped in front of the grave. She had a tradition since he died that she did for him. She would go to his grave and play him his favorite song 'behind blue eyes' by the who but she liked the Limp Bizkit version it sounded much more sad and true to her. The words where so true...she felt like it was talking about her every time she listened to it. It was sad but it also something she liked to do. She pulled the Ipod out of her pocket and didn't say a word. She shuffled through the music and played the song. She put it on his headstone and at beside his grave leaning against the tree and listened to the song.

He always told her that she could over come anything and everything. She never believed him and still didn't because there was still things she hadn't overcome. Her fathers smile was warming and giving even through her sad and depressed life she could at least count on his smile to make things better or his soft hands to hug her when she cried, his voice to sooth her nightamares away. Now he was gone. She lipped the words of the song as she kept her eyes closed tight thinking about him and what it would be like if he was still here.

Behind Blue eyes Lyrics:  
_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies_

[Chorus:]  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

[Chorus]

Discover l.i.m.p. say it [x4]  
No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies

[Chorus]

No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.

Maybe it was her way of coping with his loss and maybe it was her imagination but she felt like he was there with her whispering something to her. But kept her eyes closed as she always did...she was always kept her eyes closed until the song was over because she was afraid if she saw him she would see disappointment on his face about who she was and how she had become. She felt the tears slowly release from her eyes. It was inevitable because more or less...he was always there and the pain was always there. It never went away it only got easier to push aside until she could deal with it. she hated crying because she felt weak but she couldn't help it. She felt like it was all her fault that he was gone and that she had killed him. She wanted to give up on life. It was like reality had been crashing down on her and she didn't know what was real except Rebecca.

"Heather?" Rebecca asked. Heather quickly rubbed her eyes and turned the music off. She refused to look up at her friend until she caught sight of a bandage on her leg. "Heather are you okay?" She stared at the bandage and once she figured out what it was she looked up and stood up quickly.

"What happened?" She asked. There was a bandage on her nose, above her left eye, and on her cheek. Worry shone brightly on her face as she looked her over again.

"N-nothing just..." Heather wasn't buying it and she knew she couldn't lie of course. "I was driving and this guy hit me I was unconscious for a bit and woke up in a hospital no worry."

"No worry?!" Heather tried to grasp the idea how it wasn't a worry when she was in a car wreck. How the hell could she not worry? It was impossible not to. "Why where you up anyways? You where completely passed out when I left." She remembered the scene. She was going to ask and see if she wanted to go get coffee but Rebecca was passed out and smiled at the sleeping girl sprawled across her bed and decided to walk anyways.

"I was looking for you." She saw Heather's worry stricken face turn to a guilty one. Maybe she should have said it differently. "No Heather it's not your fault!" She exclaimed. She stepped forward and knew Heather saw her limp. "It's just an internal bruise." Rebecca sighed shaking her head. Heather smiled at her brightly. From the look on her face it looked like she knew what Rebecca was thinking and that made her blush slightly. She was thinking about giving Heather a kiss on the cheek. "W-what are you doing out here it's cold?"

"Why are you wearing a skirt in the cold?" She replied. Rebecca scoffed and Heather smiled at the reaction. They had grown accustomed to each others attitude even though when they first met it was a bit hard. "M-my father's buried here." She said pointing to the grave. Rebecca looked as if she wanted to say something but had nothing to say or could say. It grew silent and awkward. While she was walking it occurred to her that it was close to the day of the anniversary of his death and wanted to pay respects early because...on that day she was virtually a wreck and couldn't do anything much and she knew it.

"I-" Rebecca was stopped by Heather smiling at her and shaking her head. She knew it was sa fake smile but decided to just leave it be and not start an argument. It would have been a bit awkward and infuriating which she just wasn't in the mood for either.

"So no car?" Rebecca shook her head no. "Don't like buses?" That was a no to. "Hey doesn't the park cut through to your apartment?" That however was a yes. Heather nodded. It was curious that a park and cemetery where so close together and it aroused her suspicion but her objective was getting Rebecca home. "Piggyback ride." She said abruptly.

"W-what?" Rebecca asked stepping back with pink cheeks. Did she mean to give her a piggyback ride?

"Come on. I'm not letting you walk with that ankle it's swollen and obviously you slipped out of the hospital. Unless you want to wait here until it magically gets better It's the only way that will work." She said sternly and watched Rebecca's cheeks turn back to normal. Rebecca still shook her head no. "Rebecca please. You need to go home and rest and I'm not leaving until I get you home. It's my fault you-"

"but it's not!" Rebecca raised her voice.

Heather knelt on one knee waiting for Rebecca. "In that case If it is I'm giving you a piggyback ride. If it isn't I'm giving you a piggyback ride." Rebecca grunted in frustration and complied. Once Rebecca had taken position on her back with her arms around Heather's neck Heather found place for her hands on Rebecca's bare thighs and felt Rebecca's breath on her neck. Her skin was soft and smooth it was enjoyable. "You okay?" Heather asked as she stood up and made sure her friend was secure. She could see Rebecca's bright red cheeks and knew the answer.

"No oh yeah this is a five start freaking resort." Rebecca complained. Heather shook her head and sighed. It was kind of awkward having Heather carry her like this through a place where the dead rested peacefully in their graves. She had seen enough of the dead and this place made her extremely uncomfortable. Even more uncomfortable than that was the fact she had this beautiful woman holding her thighs but not doing anything she wanted her to do.

"Tell me...bout yourself I mean. You haven't said much." Heather spoke scaring her. Rebecca laid her chin on Heather's shoulder and sighed.

"Not much. Just your common geek in school who passed high-school early went to college and graduated at 18." She hated talking about herself because she hated talking about her past and that was the thing most people where interested in.

"Sounds a bit extraordinary to me." Heather spoke. It was kind of a relief to hear Heather's voice. It was almost soothing.

"Ya not really for me. I joined a...group you could say and it ended up doing some horrible stuff to me so for the longest time I couldn't stand myself. Anyways it's not interesting. What bout you Ms. Mason?" Rebecca desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Actually I'm pretty boring as I told you. I wanted to drop out of high school because I got shit. My dad he wouldn't let me. I never had a job till he died. I am kind of a tortured person myself just saying." Heather replied. This was the most Rebecca had talked about herself it made Heather happy to know she was starting to make Rebecca feel comfortable.

"Oh a pretty thing like you? nah." Rebecca laughed at her friend and earned a grunt in return. "I should lay off the KFC huh?" Rebecca asked half serious.

"No. Your to beautiful for that." Heather hadn't caught what she said.

"Really?" It suddenly hit her what she said.

"I just mean uh-" She was cut off by a quick kiss to her cheek. It instantly made her blush.

"Oh my. Is Heather actually blushing?" Rebecca laughed. It was kind of cute to see because this was a 'tough girl' and it was adorable.

"Shut up..." Heather mumbled.

"Why? I think it's adorable!"

"Alright I get it!" Heather exclaimed. Rebecca sighed and leaned into Heather. She gave up.

"Fine. Two questions. How'd you sleep last night and...how does fish sound tonight?"

"Fish...sounds good you can cook?" Rebecca nodded. "and to answer your other question. Empty"


	6. Chapter 6 Piece

AN: To put it simply DNRL is written for Ygure on Deviantart check her out! She is amazing. I am posting it on this from my DA account to make it easier for people to get to :) Enjoy!

* * *

Her breathing was ragged as she shot up on the couch. She quickly looked around to be sure where she was. sweat still dripped from her face as she breathed in and out deeply trying to gather her mind back. Heather swung her feet off the couch and put her head in her hands. It was useless to think the nightmares would go away. But still she ran a hand through her hair and got up walking to the bathroom. She turned on the cold water on the sink and stared at it. She stared trying to focus her thoughts. Heather took in a deep breath as she filled her hands with water and splashed her face with it. She bent over the sink to be sure not to take a mess. She reached for the small hand towel but as she looked into the mirror something didn't look right. She looked closer and saw black veins forming on her neck and her skin turning pale. She panicked as she felt a wallowing pain wash over her. It was deep within her stomach but it brought her to her knee's and she could only hold her stomach and head as a familiar pain seemed to make her head pulse. She tried her best not to scream or make noise so Rebecca wouldn't wake up. It was nearly impossible.

But the bathroom door swung open And Heather could tell that the veins where gone in a flash second because the pain she felt from them was to. "Cheryl!" Rebecca yelled as she knelt in front of her to assess what was wrong. She was holding her head... with a closer look she could tell Heather's head was bleeding, specifically above her left eye with an open gash that would probably need to be stitched. "Move your hand. Come on I just need to see if your bleeding there to." Rebecca's tone had turned serious and professional. Heather did as she said. The look on Heather's face was that of almost a scared to death child's. Rebecca put the hand towel over Heather's gash to stop the bleeding. "Hold this there and keep pressure. Stay put." Rebecca demanded her as she ran to her bedroom to get her first aid kit.

Heather blinked her eyes to try to get her vision back from her right eye but the gash had blurred her vision. She still did as Rebecca said but she sat back with her back against the bathtub and her knees propped up. She felt stupid for letting Rebecca see her like this but then again she was thankful because she truly didn't know how to take care of herself sometimes. "Rebecca...?"

"Don't worry I'm back." Rebecca appeared through the door and set the kit beside Heather as she got on her knee's. She shook her head and removed the towel from the gash. "Damn...that's bad..." She grabbed a small cloth and but something on it. Heather looked St the bottle. "oh it's something to help clean the wound. Don't worry." Heather held the cloth on her gash and felt it burn a little and sting but acted like it was nothing. "I don't see any other injury...you hurt anywhere else?" Heather shook her head. "Okay we'll have to go to the table for me to stitch up your wound there. A pretty little gash." Rebecca shock her head and sighed.

"I think it deserves a Tiara." Rebecca chuckled.

"You don't bleed long. I mean with a gash like that I'd still be bleeding for a few minutes. Ya know I actually almost called 911 but I remembered you'd do them more harm then what you have." Heather groaned and sighed. Rebecca offered her hand to Heather. Heather took it and let her help her up. Heather tried to let go but Rebecca kept their hand locked. "Nope. Your gash and a possible concussion you could fall or faint at any time so shut up." Rebecca demanded.

"You sure your not just making an excuse to hold my hand?" Rebecca shook her shoulders and guided Heather to a chair. Heather sat down and sighed as Rebecca removed the cloth and smiled.

"Medical thread and medical needle. Bwahah." Rebecca smiled as she sat them on the table. "Okay close both your eyes."

"Why?" Heather had become curious and suspicious. Close her eyes? Why?

"Just do it!" Rebecca demanded. She wasn't sure if Heather was afraid of syringe needles or not..but what heather didn't see couldn't scare her. She would prefer to use a numbing agent so she wouldn't hurt her. As soon as Heather closed her eyes Rebecca found a perfect spot and injected The numbing agent near her gash in a mere seconds. Heather opened her eyes and gave Rebecca a rough look. "What? I don't know if your scared of these things." She tossed the syringe into the trashcan and smiled. "It was something to numb the area that your gash is in so that I won't hurt you. You ready?" Heather nodded and held still for Rebecca.

"Yeah sure." Heather said trying not to cringe as he felt the needle touch her skin. It was virtually painless and slow but she definitely felt pressure. But she just kept looking at Rebecca's calm face. Her features where soft and beautiful. Her concentration was completely on what she was doing. But Heather couldn't help but look at her. She was beautiful the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen...it made her heart pound a little. She figured it was just a little crush it'd go away but then again...

"All done!" Rebecca smiled. She noticed Heather's lock on her. "What?" She asked curiously. But Heather shook her head. "Okay...? Well what happened?"

"A kangaroo fell from the sky."

"Heather! I'm serious." Rebecca demanded. After all she was the only one to help her.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Heather apologized. From her tone and the look in her eyes...she meant it.

"Shut up. Don't apologize. seriously!" Rebecca meant it. She couldn't understand why Heather would apologize all the time and it was annoying but she had to accept it and tell her to shut up and try to get her to stop.

Rebecca watched Heather closely biting her own lip as Heather put her leg on the seat to lay her head on. With a heavy sigh Heather relaxed and stared into open space and thinking to herself. Rebecca took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. "Rebecca-?" Heather was being lead to her balcony.

"I want to show you something." Rebecca reassured her. It was dark outside but soothing to them both. Rebecca gestured for her to sit on the edge with her. The only thing keeping their body from falling was the railing. the bottom bar was inches enough up from the ground for them to slip their legs under. Heather hesitantly obliged Rebecca and sighed. "I remember, when we first met at the train station. I ran into you and you gave me a pissed off look and told me to watch where I was going. I told you to piss off if you where going to be like that but when that Guy harassed me you scared him off." Heather nodded and looked down to the ground seeing the street below them. Rebecca looked at her waiting to get her attention. "I remember reading your profile when you came in for your first session. All of those things it said, delusional, paranoid among a lot of other things and you know.." Heather looked at her still clearly upset. "I have seen all of those things and felt them but I have never seen someone so calm, smart, clear minded, sarcastic, secretive, troubled, caring, and someone with problems she won't tell about."

"Thanks..But all those things you read are true." She looked down at her bare feet trying not to make eye contact. If she did that then Rebecca would see how she felt.

"I mean it Heather, you can tell me anything. I swear I'm here for you, anything at all." Rebecca told her the truth. She'd do anything if it meant Heather was happy. She knew Heather wasn't the kind to open up easily but she was worried about what happened tonight.

"I say stupid shit. I do stupid shit. I am fucked up in the worst sense of the word. I am dangerous you have no idea but what happened tonight...Isn't anything new to me. You just wouldn't believe me Becca." Rebecca opened her mouth to say something but closed it again and watched Heather intently. She was avoiding eye contact and Rebecca didn't like this at all. This wasn't the Heather she knew. What was going on with her? It was worrying and bugging her.

Rebecca grabbed her and made Heather face her. It was a solemn, lonely, and sad look in her eyes. Rebecca gently rubbed her cheek and smiled. "Just know I do care and I'm here for you. I'd believe anything you tell me." Heather moved her face away gently and looked back down at the street.

It was foreign to her..the care. The only person who truly cared about her was her father. She couldn't help but worry about what would happen to Rebecca. Rebecca sighed and frowned at her. She knew it must be frustrating for Rebecca to care do much but Heather act like nothing was wrong. "So...what tragic thing happened to you?" Stupid! such a stupid question! She was such an idiot sometimes. Rebecca just smiled and stood up avoiding the question. She motioned for Heather and Heather followed willingly.

Rebecca pulled her into a tight hug. Heather was slightly taken back by the movement. Rebecca did it to try to reassure her friend that everything would be okay. But Heather felt guilty and uneasy instead. How do you tell someone so important like her what she had been through and all the stuff she probably wouldn't believe? How could you tell her what you truly feel? She looked at Rebecca and blinked. Rebecca was blushing and it was adorable! Heather felt the need to lean forward into her.

"Heather...?" Heather murmured a hmm. "Y...your hand.." Heather's cheeks flushed red as she realized what she did without noticing. She was at a loss of words to her actions. Heather didn't even move. Heather had pulled her in closer, wrapped an arm around her and the other was holding onto her below the waste resting on her- "Oh my God." Heather managed with flushed cheeks redder then ever. "I-" She let go of Rebecca who jumped backwards resting her hands in her back pockets. "Touched your ass...I'm so sorry Rebecca." Heather tried but Rebecca put a hand up and stopped her.

"No it's okay it's a pretty good ass.." Rebecca tried to joke. Both of them where to embarrassed to actually laugh. Rebecca nodded nervously and smiled shyly. "Um I'm going to bed..night." Rebecca tried walking through the door but she ran into the door frame. "I'm okay!" She exclaimed before disappearing into her room.

Heather sat on the couch and sighed. She felt so damn stupid. She couldn't believe what she did. She'd never done that before. She had never done a lot before though. But Rebecca must hate her now, she can't believe it. But Rebecca looked so adorable blushing. Heather groaned and flung back as she was frustrated with herself. "Stupid. So stupid!" But why did she care? Because Rebecca meant everything to her. Rebecca didn't know it but Heather had affection for her but was embarrassed to tell her. It didn't matter right now because she had embarrassed Rebecca. But Rebecca...she was so, perfect! Her eyes, skin, everything was beautiful. She was probably the most gorgeous woman Heather had ever seen. "I'm an idiot." She told herself and believed it. She laid back down and threw the covers over head. "Fuck..."

Rebecca took a deep breath and tried to relax. She couldn't..She still felt Leathers hands. She liked how they felt. She eased back into her bed and closed her eyes. If anything she could sleep the night away...hopefully.

Come on sleepy head. Wakey." Heather groaned and muttered her a no. Rebecca giggled and sighed happily. "We have things to do silly." She pulled the covers off of Heather but as an instant reaction Heather pulled them back up over her face and refused to get up. She could hear Rebecca's radio playing but still wouldn't move. "If you don't I'll sit on you." Rebecca warned. She would do it to without warning and she had a feeling she'd have to do it to.

"No." Heather told her and sighed. Heather was to tired from last night to care what she did. She was tired and wanted to sleep. She wasn't getting up and that was final with her.

"Okay I warned you." Rebecca smiled wildly and plopped onto Heather. She ending up sitting on Heathers stomach which in return earned her a grunt, and irritated look from Heather. It just made her smile bigger and she wiggled a little. "Comfy?" Heather sarcastically nodded. "Good. My ass still what you want?" Heather raised an eyebrow.

"You have no idea." It took her a couple of seconds to realize what she said as Rebecca laughed at her. "No...I didn't mean it like that." Rebecca nodded and laughed more. Heather groaned in frustration and tried to move Rebecca but Rebecca kept her ground. She was persistent at least and really stubborn. She was also extremely smart and figured Rebecca could out smart her.

"Gonna get up and get dressed?" Heather shook her head no. Rebecca raised an eyebrow and giggled. "Okay next I'm gonna tickle you." Heather laughed at her not believing it. It may have been hard for people to believe but Rebecca could hold her own and was sure she could handle Heather. "Oh really?" Heather nodded and gave her a plain look. Heather was serious as Rebecca could tell. She put a hand on Heather's side and smiled. "You sure?" as Heather said something Rebecca begun to tickle her. Heather squirmed and moved underneath her.

Heather tried not to laugh or squirm to much. She instead made an irrational movement. In a moments noticed out of the laughing and moving she pinned Rebecca to the wood floor with her arms pinned above her head and Heather sitting onto of her. Heather smiled at her as the awkward silence set in. When Heather saw a tinge of hope in Rebecca's eyes and a spark she felt she sat up quickly keeping her eyes on Rebecca's. "Sorry.."

"Stop apologizing! seriously! Besides at least I got you out of bed." It wasn't exactly how she pictured it but she was glad she got her out of bed either way. it was kind if awkward this position they where in and Rebecca's mind wandered among things but hey it's better then nothing. "From me to you your stopping me through you," She sung along to the lyrics of the song. She propped herself up on the floor with her elbows. "we have breakfast at the cafe down the street so get dressed." Heather gave her a reluctant look. "That's an order!" Rebecca winked.

"Yes captain obvious!" Heather saluted as she got up. Rebecca shook her head but took Heather's hand to get up. "Fine I'm getting dressed. Just don't be a peeping Tom...or Becca."

"Becca...? I like it." She smiled. It was catchy and suited her nicely. "There's new clothes in the bathroom for you I went shopping and thought you could do with a new outfit." Heather nodded as she put her hand on the bathroom door nob. "I'm not sure if you'll like it or not. I think you'll look good but whatever you want."

Heather looked at the clothes on the sink counter and sighed. She should at least try them for Rebecca. There where blue jeans, shoes, a gray shirt, socks, and a white hoodie much like the one she used to own years ago before her dad died but the only difference was this one was lighter had fewer pockets and it was brand new. Actually it was appealing to her oddly though she was one who liked plain clothes. She put on the jeans to find them a nice fit. The socks and shoes where comfy. The shirt felt nice, smooth and she liked it. The jacket was comfortable but felt like something you would wear in fall or spring under a coat or jacket just to keep warm. She didn't look in the mirror but she hated looking into mirrors. It was almost a deep fear, hell it was. She would only look if she had to really had to. She was still tired and yawned as she stretched before walking out.

"See you look nice!" Rebecca smiled and Heather nodded. 'actually you look better then nice' she thought to herself. She had one last thing.. "Here." Rebecca handed her a leather jacket.

"Thanks.." Heather said suspiciously and took it. It was in black leather also it felt and looked expensive. She looked at the back. It had white tribal art wings and above it it said 'Demente' and below it it said 'ángel' She guessed it meant demented angel. but it really was a nice jacket...she loved it really. "Wow.."

"Like it? I had it specially made for you. It means insane angel in Spanish. The only other language I know." Rebecca laughed. Heather opened her mouth to say something. "No don't. believe me I have more money then what I know how to deal with. It's a friendly gesture okay?" Heather nodded and put it on with a smile.

"I love it thank you so much." Rebecca nodded with a smile.

"Okay come on insane angel I'm hungry! Lock the door on your way out." Heather was tossed the keys and she did so as they left the apartment.

It was beautiful and sunny outside. Heather liked it and was glad they where walking instead of driving. Heather noticed Rebecca was wearing a skirt in the cold weather. It made her laugh silently. Rebecca really didn't like to follow rules did she? maybe that's why she and her boss didn't get along well. She knew they fought but never about what. "You...look nice." Heather told her from behind. Rebecca stopped and smiled at her. It was definitely good but god did she look good. It was making Heather uncomfortable but Heather could handle it.

"Thank you kindly." She said waiting for Heather to catch up. She walked beside her friend and smiled. "That means a lot thank you very much." Heather nodded and kept silent. Heather looked good to but to Rebecca she always did. There was just something about her that sparked her interest among other things. If they had met in high-school or even college then she was sure they wouldn't be friends. She was glad they met the way they did. Heather was so calm and collected. It was cool to see because she knew people who would blow up in an instant for nothing. She was genuinely intrigued by Heather. "Here we are!" Rebecca chimed making Heather jump a little. Heather held the door open for her. "Why thank you." She smiled and walked in with Heather in tow.

"No problem." She replied and sat in front of Rebecca in a Booth seat. "I thought this was a cafe? looks more like a diner." Rebecca pointed to the sign that displayed the name. It was called 'the cafe' how original. "Okay I didn't expect that." Heather admitted.

"Yeah the owner said it was just to throw people off. It's kind of funny but it's a good place to eat." The food and service had always been decent and she liked it alot. It reminded her of the diner in Raccoon. She shook the thought and smiled at Heather. "It empty here for now. The way I like it."

"Survivor!" a country accent interrupted heather as she was about to speak. Rebecca turned to see who it was. It was the owners daughter who greeted them with a smile. "How ya doing survivor?" Her hair was thick blonde, pulled back, she she wore a casual black shirt and jeans.

"I'm good thanks Jeanne. How's you and the old Guy?" She asked respectively. Heather just watched as the two talked and got a feeling that Jeanne had a thing for Rebecca.

"Dad's doing better. but hey that's for another time. What can I get for ya?" Rebecca smiled warmly and opened her mouth to talk. Heather zoned out on what they where talking about.

Heather focused on the clouds outside. She thought. One: how was Becca walking around acting fine on her foot? two: who was the Guy that hit her? three: who was this woman? and four: what did she mean by survivor? Her mind just raced as she thought about it all. Something gave her a chill feeling and it wasn't because it was cold outside. She watched the clouds slowly float away. It was unusually soothing to her.

"Sugar," The woman spoke to Heather grabbing her attention. "What can I get ya?" Heather smiled a little.

"just eggs scrambled, tea, and the newspaper thank you." The woman nodded and wrote it down. Heather notices her hands where shaking. Not nervously but maybe it was nerve damage or a medical condition? Rebecca was a doctor. Rebecca was a lot of things.

"Sure thing. Give the cook a minute he's a bit slow today." Both girls nodded and she happily walked to the kitchen. Heather noticed a slight limp in her walk but just slightly. It made her shaking hands seem more plausible. Heather guessed she was in an explosion. She came back and gave Heather a newspaper before disappearing again.

Heather skipped to the page about the accident Rebecca was in. _'James Mcgowry arrested a mere two days ago was accused of attempt at murder, GTA, and man slaughter. He stole a school with twenty kids in it and attempted to run it through Second Avenue intending to kill all the kids on board and a few other people. He claims he did it 'so God can be born again, don't let the forsaken mother touch him!' The police have him detained for further questioning later today. But it was confirmed he is not mentally stable. _Something definitely was right at all. This guy was insane but she had a feeling he was talking about her. There where only two things that made sense. He was from Silent Hill, or he was so mental he didn't give a shit, or both.

"Heather." Heather looked up at Rebecca. "Food." She pointed to food in front of them. Heather nodded and put the paper down to eat. Heather looked a little bit upset and distraught. "You okay?" Heather nodded and continued to eat. Rebecca didn't believe her at all but she let it go. She watched her closely as they ate in silence. She was worried especially about last night. 'it's nothing new to me' what was that supposed to mean? Maybe the longer she knew her the more she would find out. It still concerned her about last night. Looking at the wound she'd sown up she guessed would turn into a scar. "You sure?" Heather nodded.

"What's after this doc?" Rebecca laughed. Heather smiled.

"Well don't you have college? I have to meet Chris tomorrow otherwise I'm just going to be waiting at home for you. My life is so boring." Rebecca laughed and Heather shook her head trying not to laugh. Sometimes Rebecca truly did believe that her life was boring considering Chris kept her from doing what she wanted. But now that she knew Heather she wasn't sure she wanted to put her life on the line like that.

Heather sighed as she drew not minding her teacher any attention. He was talking and she wasn't listening but then again she never did. He was pretty much an idiot in Literature and anyone could tell. They didn't get along very well but all the other female students went crazy over him. Tall dark and handsome to them. To her he was just another asshole who probably took advantage of the students. She was trying to Major in literature because at least she could write scripts or poems or something of the sort.

"Ms. Mason." He said happily realizing she wasn't caring. "Ms. Mason!" Her head turned in his direction with a hateful look. "Is something boring you? or is your personal agenda more important then my class? you might learn somethin-"

"No I won't. For the simple fact that my teacher is a raging idiot." She replied without thinking. The class gave a commotion about the fact he didn't have a cone back. She didn't care she hated college...at least this university and wanted to go home or some place else just not here. He looked at his watch.

"Alright times up. Everyone have a pleasant weekend and I expect reports on Monday. Heather you stay I need to talk to you." As everyone left she sighed and walked up to his desk. "What exactly is your problem?"

"Besides the fact your not teaching us anything except what we've learned in elementary? Nothing." She told him. He laughed and shook his head.

"Fair enough." She begun to walk away. "Wait. Feel like...staying and talking?"

"I'm not some little number you can fuck and run. I'm not like that. I'm taken." Well her being taken was a lie but she was glad she walked out quickly before he could say something else. That was her last class of the day and it was 2:00 p.m. NOW she could go home and find Rebecca burning the house down. She laughed at the thought. Rebecca could cook but sometimes she'd burn something. It was cute and it made her laugh as long as she didn't burn herself. As she walked she thought about it.

Maybe she should teach Rebecca how not to burn things if it was possible. Rebecca would pay attention to something else completely forgetting about what she was cooking. It was cute. It really was but she was cute altogether. Her smile was warming and her eyes...everything was just perfect to her. She smiled thinking about it but her stomach did twists and turns almost. She liked Rebecca a lot she just didn't know how much she liked her. Rebecca meant a lot to her but she knew she didn't have a chance. Rebecca was way to good for her..and frankly she didn't care that she felt something for another woman.

"Thank God!" Rebecca exclaimed as Heather walked through the door. She had almost nothing to do and was completely bored all day. Well for at least the five hours.

"Bored?" Rebecca sighed and nodded as Heather sat beside her in the couch.

"At least now we can do something." Rebecca smiled.

"Like?"

"Well for one...I don't know it's just so damn boring!" Heather laughed.

"Okay. Whatever you want to do 'hero' okay?" Rebecca nodded and begun to think. It was awesome to have Heather now. The others...they just didn't give her any actual attention it would be about how Rebecca should live and how she should do this or that but never about the good things she did.


	7. Chapter 7 Needed

AN: To put it simply DNRL is written for Ygure on Deviantart check her out! She is amazing. I am posting it on this from my DA account to make it easier for people to get to :) Enjoy!

* * *

Rebecca was anxious and Chris was late. He specifically said DON'T BE LATE yet here he was taking his and her sweet time. She was tired of waiting for him and was kind of hoping Heather had gotten her note and woke up looking for her. She knew it was no use to get upset about it but Chris really knew how to piss people off sometimes. The only people was on time for was Claire and Jill but both weren't afraid to kick his ass and he knew they could. Rebecca felt a little on edge because 'talks' with his majesty was never a good thing unless the group was around. Chris was just Chris and Rebecca was getting fed up with him. For a few month after Raccoon he was fine but after that he and everyone else didn't want her around to risk herself but that didn't stop her from Calibans Cove but now he could stop her and it pissed her off truthfully.

"Rebecca." Chris said sitting down with a file. Now wasn't this unusual? Chris was dressed up nice and had paperwork something he didn't normally like. It raised an eyebrow from her curiously and the casual business man look from him wasn't helping. Was this an intervention or stock holder meeting? Whichever it was it wasn't helping him. "I...have some news." That wasn't unusual he always had SOME kind of news and it was usually never good.

"Yeah whatever what is it?" She was already frustrated. He gave her a bewildered look and looked at her as if expecting her to change what she said. She raised an eyebrow sarcastically and he shook his head. "Don't start Chris." she knew what he was going to do and say because it was always the same with him.

"Have a little respect for the man who saved you okay?" the truth is he didn't mean for it to come out like that and she did have respect for him she just got tired of him treating her like a child because it wasn't who she was. She may have been young and scared then but she was a full grown woman now. She was not a child and wouldn't be treated like it. It WAS disrespectful and embarrassing.

"Chris...please what did you want?" She gave a heavy sigh and watched his features turn from angry to soft. Something was definitely up because he usually would stay mad forever because it was who a Redfield was. You learn alot when your friends with a Redfield because a lot comes to them naturally. It also made them irritable and frustrating. "I have to get back to Cheryl." Chris nodded to her.

"That's part of the reason I'm here..." She heavily sighed and gave him a him a jagged look that told him she didn't understand but he was going to explain. "We...got Intel that an undercover ground terrorist group was forming months ago but still no name," Rebecca's and his eyes locked. Rebecca could tell this wasn't pleasant. "we assumed it was a regular terrorist group not that their regular and being that be where given the case from the FBI we had to look into it and the more we dug-" Rebecca made hand movements telling him to carry on. "we noticed more...transactions for B.O.W.'s on the black market and that raised our eyebrows. I'll cut through the story okay?" Rebecca nodded. "We found the group, they had acquired ALOT of B.O.W.'s and...the T-virus. The more and more we dug the nastier it gets. They want to cut all Raccoon ties that means Survivors, conspirators, government officials involved, and we're not sure what they might do next." Rebecca leaned forward. Chris gulped hoping he wouldn't get a bad reaction. Chris knew what was next..

"So someone wants to kill us all?" Chris nodded. "They want to pretty much do whatever they want because they got some high grade shit?" Chris nodded again. She was a little confused she thought he had wanted to tell her some NEW news this wasn't all that knew really. What did this have to do with Heather? Her mind was racing trying to figure it out. "Okay but what does this have to do exactly with Cheryl and I?" From the look in his eyes she could tell she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Rebecca, These people are NASTY and will use anything against yo-"

"Cheryl wouldn't do anything like that, she wouldn't betray me." But that's not what he meant was it? She had a feeling it wasn't. Even so she knew Cheryl really would never betray her and most definitely not by leaking information to terrorists.

"Rebecca. You have to get rid of her."

"What...?" Get rid of her? Like some piece of trash? Now he HAD gone crazy definitely because this wasn't Chris even if he could be an ass. Get rid of her how? shoot her? kill her? push her away?

"She's in danger." Chris could try but he could tell the words hurt Rebecca deeply and he didn't mean for them to. He just didn't want someone she cared about getting hurt. But maybe he could have said it differently.

"Yeah we all are Chris." She sounded mad. She was mad but she was not going to give up Cheryl. Heather was her only true friend in a long time. Why couldn't he ever be fair to her? Chris shook his head. "You can't ask me to do that. Anything but that." She quickly defended. It really wasn't fair.

"Why not? she's just one person." Chris looked into her eyes and knew why. If you looked into her eyes you'd know why. It was clear as day if you looked hard enough.

"It's not fair." Her tone was breaking. She wasn't sure why it hurt her to even suggest giving Heather up but if it hurt like this why the hell would she do it? Chris gave her a sad look and opened his mouth to say something. "I need her!" She practically shouted at him and it took him back a bit. She'd never done that to him except one other time before.

"Rebecca...she's collateral damage!" It was plain and simple. To Chris she was simply a civilian and collateral damage. She played no big part. Nothing special about her to him but he really didn't want to see someone get hurt because of Rebecca and watch the after math.

"No Chris she's not!" Rebecca yelled back. She would die defending Heather to her last breath. Heather is amazing and... "I need her Chris! she's my only true friend! She...has done so much for me!" THAT was the stone cold truth that hit Chris hard. He looked beyond frustrated and she looked hurt and pissed off. It hurt her to think he didn't understand what she truly meant. What she truly felt for Cheryl.

Heather sighed as she ran a hand through her shaggy hair. She was still tired but oh well she didn't sleep much anyways. It wasn't unusual for her to be this tired but she hoped she wouldn't fall asleep in public. The cold air didn't help her like she expected but that was okay she didn't care really but it wasn't because she was a care free person it was because she just didn't care. She knew that being with Rebecca would definitely awaken her. They'd probably go out, eat, shop, or something that Rebecca thought might be fun. She looked at the note in her hand and decided to read it again because it kind of made her happy to know she was on someone's mind.

_your still sleeping peacefully but I have to head out and meet Chris at the cafe nearby, When you wake up go ahead and come by, by the way cute _

Heather scratched her head. Cute what? Maybe it wasn't important but she could ask Rebecca when she got there. She put her hands in her pocket as she crossed the street. The cafe wasn't far and she was lucky because she wasn't very used to the town yet. She kind of figures it was okay though because Rebecca had pretty much showed her a basic way of getting through town. She could see her breath as she walked not paying anyone attention. She remembered once asking her father why you could see the cold but he just smiled and told her "Because your breath comes from the inside. It reminds you that even the warmest things can go cold."

She asked him "But I thought fire was warmest?"

"well that's true it gets hot. But Cheryl," He knelt down and helped Ger button her coat up. "fire doesn't come from inside you." His smile was genuine and it made her smile in return. God she missed him so much but she had always remembered she has to keep going because of him.

She could hear distant shouting but thought nothing of it. It was life people fought but something was off. The smell was...different. Something was irritating her nose so she rubbed it a little. It was almost an obnoxious smell and figured maybe it was cologne. It made curious though as to what cologne so she could avoid it. Knowing her luck she'd accidentally walk into a department of it or worse fall in a pool of it. Falling into a pool was a bit ridiculous wasn't it? Who would have that much? and who would have a pool during winter? She shook her head at the thoughts. Although...The fighting was much louder now.

She looked across the street to the cafe and found the scene a bit dramatic. A woman and a man where fighting almost like life counted on it and like they where siblings. She adjusted her eyes. The woman was very familiar with short brown hair, casual pants, the jacket...That was Rebecca. The man...? She couldn't tell because of the crowd that had been startled and tried to move away. He sounded familiar and she could barely make out his movements. Rebecca was just standing there yelling but he looked like he was throwing his arms around violently almost. People in their cars just seemed to not notice it. The people who moved away either paid and left or simply left with who they with. She could finally tell it was Chris and she became aware of how close she was.

"Goddamn it Rebecca!" He yelled. He leaned over but Heather pushed him back hard with a mad look that surprised them both and Chris rubbed his chest. She sure was strong because that kinda hurt.

"Back the fuck off cowboy." She warned and pointed to him. Rebecca placed her hand on Heather's back for comfort to help her but Heather was getting pissed just by looking at him. She gave him a fair warning. He WAS not going to make a first move that could jeopardize anyone here today. He walked back to the table and put his hands on it to lean over and look at her. She stood there un phased by his look. Most people would have been intimidated by him men and women alike but not her.

"Don't touch me again." She cocked her head and leaned forward like he did. He was challenging her and he knew it but she wasn't backing down. Instead she was showing him that she wasn't afraid and would press forward if she had to. He scoffed at her and her eyes grew more maddened. "Do you know who I am?" She raised an eyebrow.

"yes. Your the fucking pizza man." She had the impulse to reach over and slam his head against the table right here right now. She refrained from it because Rebecca had a hand on her shoulder and was begging her in whispers not to kill him because he was family. A dickhead but family. Chris laughed a little.

"You haven't told her! Have you?" he looked at Rebecca. Heather was a little lost as to what they where talking about but to her it didn't really matter.

"No but-" Rebecca spoke.

"You haven't fucking told her. Goddamn Rebecca." To Chris this was something he would come out on the top on but he was a bit mistaken. He'd never met Heather nor her anger.

"HEY!" She grabbed his tie and hankering it. Instantly his head jerked to her and he rubbed his neck. Heather popped her neck and gave him a long stare full of frustration and anger. "Don't ever speak to her like that. Frankly it's non of your damn business what she's told me. She can tell me whatever and whenever she wants and how she wants to. You don't like it? Get the fuck up and walk away!" Chris could barely handle that a woman was screaming in his face. Heather could tell it was definitely getting to him but kept her guard. "You ever heard of respect those that deserve it?" She laughed at his look hatefully. "I mean her." She pointed to Rebecca. "She respected you but you lost that. She loves you like a brother but you can't see that. So if you keep up this tough boy charade you'll meet an iron pipe through the business hole and I'm not talking about the thing you talk with." He gulped a little. He completely believed it and it scared him a little bit.

"Heather come on hun back up a little." Rebecca suggested. This whole situation was scaring her now that Heather was involved. She was afraid of the fact she might actually hurt him. She knew Chris would never hurt a woman but Heather was likely to chew his head off and spit it at him. "Cheryl..." Heather didn't move. As soon as Heather moved forward the slightest Rebecca wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her back. Chris stood up and straightened himself. Cheryl just stood there as Chris handed Rebecca the file and walked away. Heather took a deep breath. "You okay hun?" Heather gave her a warm smile.

"I am now." She pulled Rebecca into a hug and got an instant giggle and smile from the petite brunette which made her smile bigger.

"Not going to touch my ass again are you?" Heather blushed and backed away instantly. "And you thought I forgot." Rebecca laughed at her.

"I was hoping you'd forget." Heather sounded almost desperate then. "I aware it was an accident!"

"I'm just kidding! Come on 'booty' lover. Looks like you could use a nap or some food. Or both." Heather kept her head down but followed Rebecca willingly. "Besides it was a good accident." Rebecca winked and took her arm. She laughed as Heather hung her head down trying not to show her pinking smiled brightly as they walked. She found Heather cute and relaxing to be around sometimes. Her pink cheeks where still there which was even cuter and made her giggle. The truth was it was almost epic to see Chris and her fight because Chris almost looked scared which she had never seen someone do let alone stand up to him like that. "I think you scared Mr Macho." Rebecca smirked.

"I'd have made him into a Nacho with cheese if you didn't stop me." Rebecca chuckled a little. It was ridiculous how much time you pass while walking and talking. But Heather nodded. "Would you like Nacho Chris with or without cheese?" Rebecca laughed. She felt stupid saying the jokes but was glad Rebecca found them entertaining. She felt dumb for letting Rebecca's booty comment get to her. Maybe she-

"Heather...?" Rebecca called to her snapping her to reality. Heather nodded at her. "Yeah...could you kind of come back to me? Your zoning out and I'm worried."

"I'm sorry...it's nothing...sorry hun." Rebecca hit her.

"Stop Apologizing before I do something bout it?" Rebecca warned. And she would she just didn't know what she do.

"Like what? Handcuffs?"


	8. Chapter 8 Accidental

AN: To put it simply DNRL is written for Ygure on Deviantart check her out! She is amazing. I am posting it on this from my DA account to make it easier for people to get to :) Enjoy!

* * *

Heather rubbed her hands as she looked about the subway station for a place to sit. It had been hours worth an interview for no damn luck but at least she tried. To bad Rebecca was unable to come to at least comfort her. Then again it was stupid of her to think that Rebecca could always be there for her at every second and every minute. Her mind was drifting off but the smell of the subway brought her back. Rebecca was an amazing thought but she had to make it home in one piece or at least Rebecca's home. Either way if Rebecca was there then she wanted to look presentable in some way. She found a bench with a young woman around in her twenties maybe sitting alone. "I...um...seat taken?" The woman looked up with a genuine smile and shook her head. "Then do you mind if I take a seat?" Heather took a gulp and waited.

"No. Go ahead." Heather sat down a little taken back by her accent. She wasn't from here Heather guessed. Maybe Europe? The young woman's attention went straight back to her phone. She was gorgeous very gorgeous to Heather. Heather guessed her phone was a way of passing the time and she wasn't doing anything rather important. That worked because Rebecca told her to interact with people at least a little. What to say though?

"Y-your not from America?" Heather thought it was a stupid question to ask but the only one she could think of at the moment. The young woman smiled and shook her head. Her smile there was something about it that gave her the impulse to smile back. Heather nodded at her and breathed into her hands rubbing them to warm them up. "May I ask where you're from?" The woman nodded at her.

"Sure," the young woman crossed her legs elegantly and turned to face her. "Spain." Spain? why would she be in a dump like this then? This town wasn't the best and someone like her you wouldn't expect to be in a second class dump such as this. It boggled her mind to think she came here willingly and not with a gun to her head.

"Spain?" She nodded. "Why are you here?" Smooth move dumbass, she thought to herself. It could have been taken as a rude question with the way she said it at that moment. She mentally hit herself for saying it the way she did and was ready to get up and move before starting any troubled.

"Visiting a friend in another state. Sight seeing. Had to pass through here first." Heather nodded. It made much more sense after all the airport here was an international one. Not many would stay in this town though. At least she didn't take the question the wrong way that was a start. Being social wasn't her specialty but at least she could Rebecca she tried. She tried definitely. She decided maybe she should keep quiet before she said something wrong. She looked at the woman and her eyes sparkled. She smiled again making Heather smirk slightly. It made her heart pound talking to her but the woman wasn't staying. "And you? You looked like you had something on your mind. Need to talk?" The woman offered.

"J-just a friend on my mind." She admitted. This woman was beyond gorgeous but Rebecca was just...Rebecca! It felt odd to realize the woman was attractive. Yet she had an aura that made her feel trustworthy and likable. It was unusual she resisted the urge to tell her.

"Tell me." The woman spoke sternly. Heather shrugged her shoulders and slouched putting her hands in her pockets. The woman opened her mouth to say something but Heather interrupted her unknowingly.

"It's just...Her eyes!" Heather exclaimed. "The most beautiful blue ever. Her face! So goddamn cute!" The woman smiled wildly as if she knew whom she was talking about. Heathers heart plunder faster at the fact she was talking to this gorgeous and beautiful woman but her heart pounded louder and faster as she started painting a mental picture of Rebecca. "Her hands...so gentle! Her skin so soft and amazing! Her lips...luscious. But he-" The look the woman gave her made her blush. "No no we haven't- I mean she-" The woman smiled brightly and nodded as if she knew exactly what she meant. "Why would she date me? Come on I'm..." Heather gestured to herself.

"Cute." Heather put her head down hoping she would stop blushing. "Your hard on yourself. Reminds me of someone," Heather looked up at her. "I tell her to shut the hell up. Want some advice?"

"I..uh...sure." Heather nervously spoke. She took a feel breath.

"Watch your back." Watch your back?

The train pulling up made Heathers focus be elsewhere. When she turned back the young woman was gone. That wasn't as odd to Heather as it should have been but she just shrugged. If the woman wanted to stay she could have so Heather didn't think back on it again. She got on the subway and took a seat. Thankfully it wasn't as crowded as it usually was considering she was claustrophobic. Being in those kind if situations wasn't that friendly to her. At least it wasn't full of mirrors or dogs.

She took a lone seat on the subway. It felt almost like a movie but she put her hood over her head and sat back in her seat. The small crowd was unusual but she paid them no attention because to her there was no reason to interact anymore. That woman though...an image of her was stuck in Heather's head. She was very gorgeous..."Shit." Heather cursed to herself. She looked at her phone four missed calls from Rebecca. There wasn't any service in the tunnel or she would have called back immediately. Shaking her head she put her phone back in her pocket and sighed. There was another mistake she made. With all the mistakes she was making she really didn't understand how Rebecca wanted her around but didn't care much anymore, as long as Rebecca was there she was happy and content. A wet and old smell irritated the subway but Heather tried to ignore it as best as she could. It was imaginable her mind wanted to run eight billion different ways as someone's mind would in the eerie scene with the old musky smell but she learned to keep some kind of control over her mind which was good on her part. She took a deep breath and stared out the window watching the concrete walls zoom by.

It reminded her of a lot of things. Memories started to swarm her mind. She was over thinking and remembering a lot at once. Usually in calm situations it happened and it would put her in a depressed mood as she tried to sort through everything. The only time it didn't happen was when Rebecca was there to make her smile. She sighed heavily as the depressed mood set in. Her brain refused to turn off and it was aggravating but she couldn't do anything except what she was and hope she could turn her brain off.

Maybe it was her brain playing tricks on her but the concrete walls that zoomed by so fast seemed like they where changing the slightest almost degrading. Heather blinked and looked again but it still felt like they where degrading. She gulped in air and watched hoping she was wrong. She was practically praying it wouldn't start peeling off in front of her. She sat at the edge of her seat with wide open eyes. She shook her head violently and looked. It was gone...everything was normal again. She exhaled a deep breath and hung her head down. A mere few seconds later and a ringing begun in her ears giving her an excruciating headache. She swore under her breath trying not to scream. The pain was all to familiar and it only made her heart thump causing her to panic inside. With an eye closed in pain she looked at the other passengers whom acted like they couldn't see what was happening to her. Of course not hardly anyone cared about her. She held her head in her hands clutching at it. The ringing disappeared but even though the excruciating pain did to a smaller headache was left afterwards. She shook her head and looked around hoping everything was still the same. She sighed in relief as she found everything was normal.

Her breathing turned heavy. She sat back in her seat. "Thank God..." She thought to herself. "At least I didn't end up in space." She nervously laughed to herself and closed her eyes tight. She just wanted off this damn thing already. She was hoping there wasn't much longer to go. If there was she'd simply scream and shout out loud. This was ridiculous...that feeling returned to her? Didn't she put the past behind her? No..sometimes the past likes to come back and bite you in the ass. Sometimes it just never leaves you but at least she was here still in the 'normal' world. If anything she could breath better now but it was a close call but maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. She was hoping THAT was it and not what she was thinking.

She felt a pair of eyes on her. When she looked she found a young boy dressed terribly looking and smiling at her. He wasn't very old but his clothes suggested he was homeless which was a shame. The young boy swung his little legs back and forth still keeping his eyes on her. His smile was full of joy and it tugged at her heart. The young boy jumped off his seat and walked to sit by her. This was very unusual but atleast it wasn't a creep trying to hit on her. "You gots no where to go?" He spoke to her as he swung his feet beside her.

"I have to get home to someone." She told him politely. He was nice and she guessed him around six or seven. He smiled bigger at her and nodded at her. "What about you hmm?" She asked with a smile on her face. At least she could smile for the poor boy if anything at all. She had some money in her pocket.

"Nah. I don't have no family." He looked down at the ground trying to avoid her eye contact. "But I can take care of myself miss!" He said triumphantly using his thumb to gesture to himself. She laughed at him and smiled even with her headache. "Well don't laugh at me! I am strong! I can do it!" He told her and playfully hit her arm. She cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled brightly.

"Oh I know you are. That's why I'm laughing." He gave her a confused looked. "Your stronger than most people today are. What's your name?" He shrugged and she gasped. "No name?" He shook his head. "Don't remember your parents?"

"...last thing I remember my dad told me I was ." He puffed out his chest. "He told me I should die. I didn't want to so I ran away and I been living here. The streets is my home." Heather put an arm around him instinctively and gave his shoulders a comforting squeeze. He smiled back up at her.

"Well I know what its like to have a terrible parent. My mom was way worse. My dad rescued me and was amazing. Sometimes you just need to be saved and let someone save you." He nodded and hopped off his seat. "Where you going?"

"I gots to go. Train gonna stop. Your a nice lady. Here." He handed her a blue rose and he ran off.

"Wait!" She tried to yell after him but it was to late. He ran off as the train stopped. She sighed and looked at the rose. It was definitely real and it was beautiful. It made her wonder where he got it from. She smiled at it gripping it firmly as she got off the subway. He was a very unique boy at least he was capable of taking care himself. She wished she could have taken him home. But she wasn't sure if she could take care of him..and most people didn't like single parents. Who would help her Rebecca? 'oh sure we'll adopt him and have a happy ending.' She sarcastically told herself. As soon as she stepped out o to the street her phone rang. It was Rebecca. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey where the hell have you been?" Rebecca demanded. She woke up on her bed and Heather was simply gone. It scared the shit of her and for the past hour she was freaking out trying to call her before she decided to go on a rampage to find Heather. "I have been trying to get hold of you!" Rebecca spoke a little to loud. She heard Heather grunt which wasn't good at all for starters. She couldn't tell if it was an aggravated groan or an in pain groan. Either way it added to her worry. "I'm sorry...are you okay?" _'she'd better be or I'll hurt her!'_ Rebecca thought to herself. She honestly couldn't hurt Heather but she could threaten her all she wanted which was great in a sense.

"Yeah. Just a headache. Don't worry bout it Becca." Rebecca chuckled. Becca...cute nickname, or at least to Heather it was cute. It fit Rebecca perfectly. Heather rubbed her forehead and sighed in deeply. Today she felt was going to be a long day for the both of them. "I-I'm on way back." Rebecca muttered something making Heather shake her head as she crossed the crowded street carefully. Heather did the obvious look both ways before crossing the street thing and continued to walk down the sidewalk. She was being reluctant to let Rebecca off the phone. Her voice was kind of soothing her headache. "How did you sleep?" Rebecca scoffed sarcastically.

"Not bad," Rebecca sat at her table looking down at the paperwork she left it the way it was. She shook her head as she combed through it quickly. No progress at all going through the junks of paper. "So you made me get up and go to bed? I'm impressed." She was sincere about it. Usually she would nearly bite your head off and swear at you and then go back to sleep.

"Technically I carried you but yes. Impressed why?" Any conversation was a good conversation with Rebecca. She did indeed carry Rebecca in her arms and lay her gently in her bed covering her up before she left for the interview. As she continued to walk the crowding smoothed out and became less noisy.

"Wait so you picked me up," Heather muttered an mhm. "Carried me to my room, covered me up, and then left?" Rebecca tried not to giggle or laugh at the site. It would have been cute to see. She felt a little guilty for Heather doing that for her but it was a nice and cute gesture.

"Yeah I did." Heather felt a little embarrassed about it. "I wasn't going to leave you laying there on the table and I thought waking you up was rude." Rebecca finally gave in and giggles. "It's not like I would have stripped you down and had my fun with you." Rebecca laughed at the statement. Heather shook her head as she passed the mall. Rebecca was definitely enjoying this and Heather was trying to find something to say that wouldn't 'incriminate' her or make her sound like a complete idiot. That was hard especially when you have butterflies in your stomach. At least she figured it was butterflies.

"Sure you wouldn't. Your cra-" A thus coming from her living cut her off. "Crazy.." Intently she listened for another thud as she listened to Heather to. "Crazy is good I like crazy." She reassured Heather. She looked into the pitch black room hoping to find something moving like a cat even though it'd be crazy for a cat to be in her apartment. "By the way its almost six p.m. and you really didn't want me to wake up did you?"

"What do you mean? All I did was take you to bed close your bedroom blinds and that's it." Heather got a sense that something else was going on. A feeling arose in her body telling her to panic and it was working because she was starting to panic. "Rebecca?"

"It's just...my blinds are closed to all the windows the special blinds I got, and I'm guessing my curtains are to. It's practically pitch black except for my phone light and the lamp I have hooked up on the table." Rebecca was bewildered. There was literally no one else who could have done that except for Heather or herself. The blinds where specially made not even the littlest of light come in if they where completely closed and last she remembered they where all open as she was doing paperwork and such.

"I'll be home soon." Heather told her. Heather certainly DIDN'T do that. Rebecca couldn't have she was asleep. Either for some stupid crazy reason the building manager did it or someone broke in and Heather hoping that it was the manager. If someone broke in and was still there by the time she got there it wouldn't be an easy get away for him/her.

"Okay ple-" Another thud made her jump back in her seat a little. "Jesus..." She squinted taking a closer look. There was a moving silhouette or at least she thought it was moving.

"Rebecca...is someone there?" Heather asked urgently. By god if someone was she was going to beat them senseless and then some for endangering Rebecca's life and for breaking in. Her heart was pounding in her chest it was almost unbelievable that she could hear anything else. She had almost forgotten to breath..

"I...don't know." She looked closer as she swallowed harshly on air. The silhouette moved slowly but she almost certain someone was there and it was frankly scary. "Hello? is someone there?" No response. Now wasn't that kind of spooky? instead of being spooky her her survival instinct kicked in. She turned around to get the sharpest knife she had when a louder more certain thump sounded off scaring her. "If certain someone is...I-" Heather hung up leaving Rebecca alone and frightened. She could handle herself it's just human nature to get frightened at this kind of thing. Rebecca clutching the knife put the phone down quietly searching the darkness again for the figure as she slowly stood up. "Come out now slowly with your hands above your head." She ordered the intruder. It was lucky she still remembered all of her training for the R.P.D. "I am not joking." She stepped near the couch in the darkness carefully hoping to catch wind of him or her. "Your in violation of not only my privacy but the law. I advise you to handover yours-"

"Just like back then little girl." That was a vaguely familiar voice. It was eerie that she could barely remember the voice. "Not taking any chances." A pair of arms wrapped around her grabbing her hands to keep her from making and moves. There was a false move from him though he didn't think about her legs. Bringing a leg up she slammed her foot into his knee cap just enough to for him to let go and grab it in pain. She outstretched her arm with the knife only to have it caught by him. "Hey I just-" She made a lucky shot bringing hand into his throat hard causing him to stumble and cough. She jumped over the couch to head for the door. "Shit...Come on!" She took a quick glance at him as he entered the light. His face made her stop with a jaw open and turn towards him.

"Billy?!" It was entirely a complete shock to her. It had been years since their first encounter! Yet she would never forget a face. He smirked at her and nodded. "You fucking asshole!" She screamed throwing the knife at him. He vigorously dodged it. Who could blame her? He had intruded and not identified himself when she asked who it was. It had genuinely scared her to hell and back only to find out it was a survivor but an asshole who was toying with her.

"Hey calm down I-" He raised his hands up surrendering.

"How am I supposed to calm down when you decided after all these years to come back and 'play' with me! Your a douche-bag Billy Coen!" She begun to pace back and forth. "Seriously! you broke in, scared me to death, and I could have killed you!" She yelled. Oh she WAS pissed off at him and it was very kind to him. "Actually I would have been fine with that!"

_

Heather was already breathing hard from running to Rebecca's apartment but the sight inside only fueled angry for her energy to refuel. A man taller then them both stood holding Rebecca forcefully in his arm kissing her. He had black hair slicked back, jeans, and a casual T-shirt. Rebecca was trying to push him away but the way he had her hands pinned made it nearly impossible. It was definitely forced and that was a sight Heather didn't like to see. "Get." He raised his head up to see the fiery brunette for a second before feeling the intense pain of a fist hit his face making him let go dropping Rebecca and move backwards holding his nose. Heather quickly helped Rebecca up who gave a relieved look. Heathers focus was on the man more or less.

"Ah fuck!" He yelped. But as he let go of his nose an arm wrapped around his neck and swiftly brought him to the ground. It had been forever since someone had bested him. The worse part is it was a woman. He was old fashioned and though he wasn't sexist he never thought a woman would get the better of him it was surely surprising.

"Some sense into your head." Heather told him before grabbing a fistful of his shirt. This guy was definitely in for it. His most stupid decision was deciding to do this to Rebecca. She WAS going to teach him some manners or just beat him senseless for no reason except for the joy of it. Before she could raise a fist he shoved her backwards. She was lucky Rebecca had caught her before she fell backwards. Rebecca's eyes looked regretful at her and Heather would deal with that but this guy was rather an asshole. He was up on his own two feet ready for her. Heather stood up and gave him an evil look that chilled his bones.

"Okay that's enough! Bil-" Before Rebecca could finish Billy was already throwing punches. Rebecca held her breath as she watched Heather dodge them smoothly. Heather could fight to? Where the hell did she learn that?! It was extremely surprising because Heather always acted like a loner and most that she met didn't know how to fight at all. She had to off had some experience. "Alright that's enough!" No use. They where both going at it but surprisingly Billy had the more injuries he was bleeding from his nose with alot of bruises and Heather only seemed to have a few and her lip was bleeding a little but that was it. "COME ON KNOCK IT OFF!" Neither of them where listening.

Billy was trapped on the wall getting hit by this woman. She really did have more than he did. It was bizarre to him in many ways because it was so weird to meet someone as scary as her. She still had the same pissed off look as before and he was hoping she had gotten tired but apparently not. She was gritting her teeth as she pressed her arm to his neck choking him. 'She's gonna kill me!' Billy thought. The sad part was he was rusty and she had taken him completely by surprise. His respect for women had gone up completely.

"Heather! Don't!" Instantly Heather s grip softened slightly. She still kept her intense look on him. "Please don't...he's a survivor like me. Let him go this once." Heather backed up at her request and he rubbed his throat. Rebecca took a deep breath and put a hand on her shoulder comforting her. Rebecca was lucky at all that Heather had listened to her at least. She would have severely injured him more if Rebecca hadn't stepped in. Rebecca looked at Billy. "Just this once. You should leave."

"I'm so-" Heather took a step towards him with an angered look. Quickly he trudged out his way out of the apartment knocking things over. At least he was out of that woman's grasp...it's was scary crazy what she could do to him. He was in pain probably some bruised ribs maybe cracked but she was fine completely.

"Thank you so much." Rebecca jumped hugging Heather tightly. Oh God was she so glad Heather had showed up and she was glad Heather didn't kill anyone. When Heather hung up she was afraid Heather thought she was crazy or something and took her sweet time but from Heather's breathing and timing she could tell Heather had ran the entire way. Heather hugged her back with a smile. "You are so...gah!" Rebecca exclaimed smiling at her. Heather nodded at her genuinely. Bad thing was the asshole got a kiss on her. He was so damn frustrating he must have been horny or out of his goddamn mind. "Thank god you stopped that kiss!"

"I would never let such a perfect kiss continue." Heather rolled her eyes. "Besides Mr. I just got of jail wweeee doesn't deserve a kiss from someone like you." Rebecca laughed as she walked over to the table. What she meant was someone like him doesn't a kiss from someone so perfect in every way with no flaws. To Heather all her flaws where only strengths. Somehow Heather couldn't actually say that out of embarrassment but it was a sweet thought. If she could she'd have blurted it out but something was holding her back from saying it. "So uh..." Heather stood beside Rebecca who smiled at brightly. Heather looked down at the papers catching a glimpse of the information.

"Damn it! I'm sorry!" The table was a mess of papers. She had forgotten all about them during the commotion and left them scattered. She scurried to stack them all up again. From Heather's look she had probably seen more than she should after all it was the file Chris gave her. Rebecca wiped her mouth with her sleeve making sure that there was nothing left of Billy.

"Rebecca..?" Heather was utterly confused. "B.O.W.'s? Unknown terrorist group? Siberia?" She had only caught a few words before Rebecca had gathered them but it was enough to make her feel crazy and confused. She scratched her head in confusion.

"I...I can't talk about it." Rebecca felt bad that she really could not talk about it. It wasn't classified or anything Rebecca just thought the less Heather knew the safer she would be. Heather sighed and walked away from her. "I'm sorry!" She really was to!

"I'm expecting you to tell me when I ask if there's milk that 'I'm sorry i can't talk bout it. It's classified!'" Rebecca frowned at her. Well wasn't that a heart tugged much? She absolutely hated it when Rebecca was sad or upset she felt to blame every time even when she wasn't. "Hey..smile." Rebecca didn't look at her. That was worse. Heather opened her arms to Rebecca hoping she'd get the gesture. "Pretty please...?" Rebecca smiled slightly and walk towards her.

At the last second Rebecca slipped on a piece of debris. At that moment a million things swept threw her brain as she fell forward taking Heather with her. 'oh god I screwed up' she thought as Heather's arms instinctively wrapped around her as they fell. Rebecca was expecting her mess up to hurt Heather but the complete opposite happened. As soon as she realized what was happening she realized something was off. Their faces where a little to close. She felt a tingle on her lips it was a very enjoyable tingle that made her press her lips forward more. They where...kissing! They where actually kissing! Rebecca only deepened it and Heather's grip tightened as they laid on the floor.

Heather's heart sped up ten fold. God her lips where so smooth...so perfect, they felt so amazing and so right. It scared Heather but she was in love with this feeling, In love with those lips! It was beyond sensual for her. It was romantic and just so perfect! Butterflies filled her stomach more and more with each second. Rebecca broke the kiss looking at her with rose red cheeks.

"I-I...I'm so sorry!" Rebecca got up before Heather could think and made way to her room closing the door. Her heart beat and pounded faster than Heather's.

Heather laid back on the wooden floor wondering what the hell she did and how to fix it. That was just it...she didn't do anything because that perfect kiss those perfect seconds where on accident. It didn't change the fact she felt like she dud something to make Rebecca scared and run away..


	9. Chapter 9 Information

AN: To put it simply DNRL is written for Ygure on Deviantart check her out! She is amazing. I am posting it on this from my DA account to make it easier for people to get to :) Enjoy!

* * *

"You didn't have to drive down there and nearly force her to-!"

"Jill." Chris said sternly from his seat behind the desk. Jill was now running him and Chris didn't like getting worked. "You know as well as I do that these guys will take any risk anything to get what they want!" That was true. These new "terrorists" had already tried to take down B.S.A.A. members when they had gathered for a meeting. These people where not to be trifled with under any circumstances whatsoever. They had sent hired killers already to kill civilians, people close to members to tell them to back off. "The first one in Siberia, that was them. They already messed with-"

"I know Chris." Jill stood her ground not letting Chris get the upper hand. Chris was ruthless but Jill was a bit more stubborn at times even though nothing beats a redfield. As expected Chris was holding his ground to. "I-i just don't understand what possessed you to go down there and harass them." She was given a ruthless glare from her friend that made her laugh a little. "Okay okay." Chris had been really stressed lately due to being appointed the leader for the search for this unknown group. It was much worse when they didn't have a name so most underground leaks or leads where no good. Chris sighed heavily and Jill got the hint that she should leave. "Before I go there's some information about-" Chris's look told her she should get to the point and leave. "She's coming. Should be here by Next Friday. She wants to visit Rebecca firs-"

"There goes my ass." He grunted. If this person found out what he did to Rebecca period he'd get an ass beating he wouldn't forget. He was regretting his decision so much more.

"Well you know K. Nothing pisses her off more than someone doing anything to upset Rebecca." That was true. K had threatened people tons of times for just giving Rebecca glares. She loved her but as a sister. Jill knew that though K had known her since she was a girl she had always treated her as an equal. It made Rebecca happy. "You know what's bad?" Jill spoke before she closed the door. She got a hmm from Chris. "She treats Rebecca like an adult. Yet we don't."

Before Chris could reply Jill was gone and out of sight leaving him to his thoughts. He felt worse now the way he was treating everyone. The stress and pressure was really getting to him. He never thought it'd be this bad. He really needed relief and relaxation but that's the reason he had them find K. To help because if anyone could find someone quickly or scare the truth out of someone it was her. He could use the support. That was just it though his friends where supporting him but he didn't want their support. K had always been a quick to follow leader in hard times and now was a hard time. "I'm so..." Useless? Yeah he felt that way. "I've seen horrors and battlefields but I can't take the heat of a search and conquer mission." He looked over at the maps and pictures strewn across the wall pinned there.

Something wasn't setting right in the pit of his stomach.. These guys where only stealing B.O.W.'s with few casualties pinned to them. He expected them to be spreading incidents across the globe but it was only. He sighed deeply. Someone had to know something but he didn't have connections. He fucked up already. Rebecca was smart she'd have figured something out.

Then again that was a reason they decided to keep her out of this. She was beyond smart with various knowledge in a lot of things namely biochemistry and physiology. It made her a prime target for Bio-terrorists. If they got a hold of her and forced her to do their bidding not only would it be in their favor but it would render everyone else fucked. So they hide her in plain sight as best as possible. No one like that would look in plain society. It was still dangerous though for a regular civilian to be involved with her in case she was found yet Rebecca didn't know that.

He took a sip of his alcohol before flopping back in his chair with a grunt. He was pissed at everything right now and wanted to run his head through a wall. He was in control of this search but he wanted to give it to someone else. He couldn't though. He was a man and had to do this. No one else was him or could do it.

"Hmm..." If he had K watch Rebecca and Heather Rebecca wouldn't mind and she'd be out of harms way. "Kiara I love you!" He said in a moment of pure excitement. This could work. K could protect her, run contacts, and her friend Greg could help Chris. This could work seriously. He picked up his phone and dialed her.

"Ello?" Said a familiar Russian accent. Chris was happy to hear they where alive. Although it sounded like they where driving really...really fast. "Ve are busy at ze moment!" Near the end his voice pitched up.

"It's Chris...what's going on?" Stupid question because it was kind of obvious.

"JESUS CHRIST MOM! DON'T HIT THE POLES!" Chris gulped..sounded like it was Alex. There was no humor in her voice at all which worried him. She was usually a joking kind of girl. They where yelling loud enough for him to hear. He heard a loud growl from Kiara.

"I put you on speaker."

"Kiara! What the fuck is happening?" None of this surprised him though.

"Oh driving a truck, getting shot at by people hired by my ex, getting yelled at by my daughter, getting hit in by a Russian asshole and-" It sounded like the truck made a sharp turn. "Trying to survive. I said I'd be there by next Friday I-"

"be nice to uncle Chris." Chris smirked. Alexia always took his side.

"I know your busy but as soon as your done I need you to protect Rebecca I'll fill you in when your-" The sound he heard told him she hung up. She understood it very well and knew atleast she'd see Rebecca again. They hadn't seen each other in a couple years but talked over phone when possible.

"Rebecca?" Greg asked outloud. Greg knew of Rebecca because Kiara had talked about her but it sounded like weren't on speaking terms pretty much which was the opposite.

"Yea-" Kiara covered Alex's mouth as they pulled into a dark alleyway waiting to see if they had lost whoever was chasing them. Alex gave her mother a hateful look as she climbed into the backseat. Alex really hated it when her mother did things like this. "I'm fucking 12 not-"

"Your my baby." Kiara replied with a chuckle and hugged her tight gently. Alex smiled laughing and hugged her back. It was funny to them this predicament because they had been in it before.

"You are insane to laugh." Greg chuckled.

"Rebecca is my sister. I haven't been able to see her but the girls stayed with her a lot." Kiara looked down at Alex. "Watch the language old lady." She kissed her forehead. They both missed Rebecca. Alex hadn't seen her much this past year. Kiara just missed her a lot.

"Dude I'm hungry."

"Me to." Kiara cringed her nose at the both of them.

"You two must be related."


End file.
